The Flock meets The Female Hunt
by ExpertArcher
Summary: The Flock meets the huntresses what will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Flock meets The Female Hunt

**A/N**

**Hey people I'm kinda new here and I finally came up with an idea so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

****

**Max's POV**

We were in the woods running and limping after being in a fight with a dozen of Erasers. I was leaning on Fang's shoulder as he helped me walk and I wasn't the only one injured we were all bleeding especially Fang since he tried protecting me as best as he could while I fought. My breath hitched as one of my injuries started stinging even more.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked worriedly as he stopped so that I could take a small breather.

"Yeah I am, but I'm more worried about you, and everyone else" I said looking back to see Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel close behind us also injured. It was dark, but I could see them with my bird vision.

"I'm ok, but I'm more worried about you Max" he said kissing my head

"Fang since when are you so cheesy." I said blushing as we continued to walk.

"Since you stole my heart" I blushed again

"T-thanks" I said

"Your welcome" he whispered in my ear

We continued walking and as we did I saw a light up ahead and heard the crackling of a fire.

"Look" I said walking faster

"I see it" Fang said helping me

"Yeah" said Iggy from behind me I looked back and they all nodded.

"Let's see if there's anyone that can help us." Nudge said walking ahead.

Suddenly a thought came to me 'What if this is a trap!'

"Wait!" I yelled

Nudge turned around "What?" she asked and I could see that she desperately wanted to near the fire.

"What if it's a trap?" I said scared because we just fought Erasers and now they're probably back.

"Max come on how could it possibly be a trap?" Said Nudge

"Max is right Nudge it could be a trap you never know." said Fang as always taking my side.

"Right. So Angel can you-" I turned around to ask Angel if she could check who was having a campfire.

"On it Max" she said closing her eyes and concentrating. We waited a little bit before she opened her eyes and said "I don't think their evil all I can read is that their a bunch of girl there." she said innocently

"Girls?" Iggy asked excitedly

"Iggy no flirting. Now come on we need food and a safe place to stay." I said walking forward ahead of everyone with Fang next to me and everyone behind me following close behind. As we neared the fire we walked into a clearing where there were a bunch of girls of all ages sitting and talking. When they saw us they all of a sudden looked up at us. They stood up and from out of nowhere each of them took out a bow and aimed an arrow at us.

"Max!" I heard Gazzy yell and I turned around to see White Wolves behind us growling and showing their sharp teeth at us. I turned back around to face the girls as they neared us with their sharp arrows aimed at our hearts. I gulped in fear as Fang grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"We are so dead." I muttered as they pulled back on their bows and readied themselves to shoot.

****

**A/N**

**Ok there was that I know it's short, but I'll update as fast as I can. So I hope you enjoyed it this is probably going to be a one or two-shot. So yeah stick around bye!**

**Your awesome author, **

**Expert Archer (Adrian)**


	2. Chapter 2

Flock meets The Female Hunt

**A/N**

**Ok here is the uh 2****nd**** chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed especially the ones that said that my story has potential, but sadly I'll only be writing this as a two maybe even three-shot so yeah. But I do give people the right to make stories based off of this story, but you have to tell me that you want to do that and you have tell me **_**when**_** you post the story so that I may read it so yeah ENJOY!**

****

**Max's POV**

"_We are so dead." I muttered as they pulled back on their bows and readied themselves to shoot. _

I held Fang's hand tighter. I could not believe we were going to die like this being pierced by a bunch of arrows.

Just as they were about to shoot us a voice rang out "Enough!" the girls

suddenly lowered their bows and parted. Through the women a small girl

about twelve or thirteen years old emerged. She had auburn hair gathered

back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face

was naturally and perfectly beautiful and standing next to her was another

girl. Taller and older than her she looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. She

had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket and brown combat boots.

She wore a silver tiara on her head and she had on skull earrings and a

_Death to Barbie _T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through

its head. She had a bow and quiver slung over her back.

"Don't shoot them. They are harmless and they are only looking for shelter."

announced the auburn-haired girl-which I figured was the leader. The girls

glared at us, but they nodded and slung their bows over their backs. From

the corner of my eye I saw the white wolves retreat into the woods.

"Girls attend to their wounds and give them food and water." she told the

girls "As for you follow me." she said turning around and walking away

with the black haired girl following her I quickly ran to catch up to them

leaving my flock behind to be taken care of by a bunch of girls

that could probably kill them- as they entered one of the silver tents. I

entered the tent and I gasped. The tent was so beautiful and amazing. The

inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered

the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel

or smoke. Behind the auburn-haired girl, on a polished oak display stand,

was a huge silver bow, carved resemble gazelle horns to The walls were

hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't

recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack

looking at all those rare skins. I thought she had another animal pelt lying

next to her, and the I realized it was a live animal- a deer with glittering fur

and silver horns, rested contentedly in her lap.

"Join us, Maximum Ride ." The girl said

I sat across from her on the tent floor. She studied me, which made me feel

uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Who are you?" I asked her

She looked at me, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon "I am

Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

I burst out laughing. She sounded so serious I almost bought it. Now I've

seen and heard a bunch of strange things through out the course of my life

and those I could believe. But this little girl claiming to be a goddess! Ha

get real!

I stop laughing when the black haired girl suddenly stood up and glared at

me evilly. And I mean it her glare looked so evil I literally almost peed my

pants. She took one step toward me and she looked like she was about to

strangle me.

"Thalia don't" said the girl named Artemis "I sense no disrespect, she is just

distraught and Confused."

The black haired girl-Thalia-backed down and sat next to the girl.

"Maybe this will help you believe that I am a goddess." she said as she

started to glow with silver light. I looked away from the blinding light. As

the light dimmed I looked back to see not a young auburn-haired little girl,

but a tall auburn-haired woman with eyes the color of the moon and a silver

toga made out of silk. She radiated power and when she looked me in the

eye I felt scared and suddenly I believed her, she is Artemis the goddess of

the hunt.

"I-I-I-I-um-uh-you are t-the a-a g-g-goddess." I stammered out

"Yes child I am, it's good that you finally believe." she said looking at me "And now I want to talk to you about something importa-" she was cut off by the howl of wolfs.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and Thalia's eyes widened in alarm.

"My lady." she said looking at Artemis.

"Go Thalia! I'll be right behind you." she said shooing her away.

"Thank you my lady." she said standing up and running out of the tent.

"W-what was-?" She cut me off by putting her hand out and stopping me mid sentence.

She looked at me worriedly "We are under attack, I advise you to stay here Maximum Ride." She quickly stood up, changed back into the form of a little girl and walked out of the tent.

'Attack!' I thought starting to get in a panic 'I have to get my flock out of here!' I thought as I scrambled out of the tent. I got out and what I saw shocked me.

At the edge of the clearing I saw a dozen of Erasers maybe even more on the ground, dead, with arrows lodged into their bodies. I didn't see any of the girls dead or injured I saw all of the fighting back. They were all shooting at the Erasers. I saw the White Wolves and falcons attacking the Erasers too.

I saw Thalia fighting back fiercely. She was holding a shield and driving the Erasers back with it. It looked like they were scare of the shield-but how could they be afraid of a shield?-she also had a spear in her hand and any Eraser that got close to her she stabbed them and suddenly they were being fried with electricity.

I saw an Eraser sneak up behind her. It lunged at her.

"Thalia!" I shouted, but it was too late the Eraser was going to kill her.

I watched in horror was the Eraser neared her she quickly turned around and I saw the reason why the Erasers were scared of her shield. On the front of the shield she had what looked like Medusa's ugly head.

Thalia rolled out of the way just as the Eraser landed. She slashed at the Eraser and he screamed in agony. His scream was quickly cut off by a dozen arrows being shot into his body.

I gaped in awe as these girls made quick work of the Erasers that were attacking. Thalia saw me, pointed at another tent -where I saw my flock emerging- and hurried off to fight.

I waved at her as she ran off. I then ran off towards my flock "HEY!" I yelled at them as I ran straight towards them

"Max!" they yelled happily as they ran towards me.

I crashed into Fang, but before I could fall he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad your Max, do you know what happening?" he asked me looking at me intensely with those dark dark brown eyes of his.

"Not really, just that were under attack by Erasers and these girls are winning." I said pointing to where the girls were shooting volley after volley of arrows at the Erasers aand the Erasers were quickly falling to the ground dead.

"Whoa!" Screamed Gazzy!

Nudge just stared in awe, Iggy was trying hard to listen to what was happening, Angel was looking intensely at them, and Fang was also amazed at what they were doing.

"We should help them." Declared Fang

"I don't think they need our help." I replied back as I saw more Erasers fall dead at the girl's arrows.

We watched intently as the Erasers were killed off. Suddenly Angel shouted something "Powerful!"

"What?" I asked her. Everyone else turned to look at her

"She's powerful really powerful," she said pointing at Artemis and then she pointed at Thalia "and so is she, but not as powerful as the other girl.

They turned to look at Artemis and Thalia. Artemis was also shooting arrows at the never ending army of Erasers. She was shooting a thousand arrows at a time which I didn't know how that was possible, but since she was a goddess I didn't think much of it.

Thalia was still fighting with her spear and her scary shield "FOR ZEUS AND FOR ARTEMIS!" she yelled and charged the rest of the oncoming Erasers. The other girls followed her shooting arrows at unfortunate Erasers.

Finally there was just one Eraser left and he was easily dodging the girl's arrows and Thalia's spear, but he was still frightened by heer shield.

"Why is he scared?" Fang asked me "It looks like he's scared of her shield."

"You would be too if you saw it." I whispered back at him

"What?" he asked me

"It-never mind I'll tell you later!" I told him as I saw Thalia backing the Eraser up to a tree. It growled and lunged at her. She had no time to block it, she was going to die.

But suddenly a thousand arrows rained down on him. It howled in pain before it fell to the ground dead.

Me and the rest of my flock looked toward where the arrows came from and I saw Artemis with her bow, glaring at the fallen Eraser "No one attacks my hunt and my lieutenant and lives." she declared

I thought it was all over, but then I heard the wolves howl and the falcons cry out. I looked at Artemis who looked confused and at Thalia who looked distraught. I thought it was over?

Fangs hand gripped mine and we waited in anticipation to see what would happen.]

We waited a few tense seconds and then suddenly a bunch of scientists and doctors and along with them guards appeared out of the forest. They neared us speaking in angry voices.

'Uh oh' I thought 'There mad because the girls killed their horrendous creations'

The guards closed in and fired. Most of the girls scattered as bullets pelted the ground where they were standing moments ago, but Artemis just looked up calmly at the guards, scientists, and doctors. While me and my flock trembled in fear remembering what these people have done to us.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."

She thrust out her hand, and the guards, scientists, and doctors exploded into piles of rocks-no, not rocks. The small grey figures scrambled to get away as the falcons flew at them-mice they were mice, which scattered into the woods to escape the fury of the falcons.

The girls and Artemis approached us.

"H-how did-did y-you?" stuttered Gazzy

Artemis smiled at him "My hunt is almost impossible to kill, that and I train them very well." she said

Then she looked at me and Nudge "You know if you two would like you could join us." she said pointing at her hunt "You could be immortal, you could hunt down the beasts that roam the U.S, and be free of all responsibility."

"Immortal" Me and Nudge whispered at the same time.

"NO!" Fang yelled and put himself in between Artemis and me and Nudge "There not going anywhere there-" he never finished

"Quiet boy!" yelled Thalia

"You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled at her

"She can't but I can" said Artemis

Fang looked down at the little girl with the auburn hair "Your just a little girl you can't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are?" he yelled angrily

Thalia stepped forward as if she would smack him.

"No," ordered Artemis. "I sense no disrespect, Thalia. He is simply worried about his friend." she said nodding at me.

"I am Artemis," she said "Goddess of the Hunt." just as she finished the last word she began to glow. I pulled Fang back as she changed from a little girl and back to a full grown woman with a silk dress. She looked at everyone else's open jaws.

Then she looked at me and Nudge "What do you two say? Will you join us?" she asked motioning to the other girls.

"I-I" I stuttered then I looked at Fang. He looked pale and he looked like he was going to be sick. He looked at me with those intense brown eyes and the only emotion I could see in the was_ love._ I knew what I had to do.

I looked Artemis straight in the eyes and said "NO"

"No?" she asked and looked at Thalia. "Did she say no?" Thalia shrugged and nodded her head.

Artemis sighed and looked back at me "Very well, what about you?" she said looking at Nudge.

I waited in anticipation to see what Nudge would say "Immortality? No responsibility?" she muttered under her breath.

"Is there a catch?" she asked

Artemis looked at her "Yes" she replied "You are to foreswear romantic love forever," she said "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?" I asked

She nodded. She then looked at Nudge "What do you say?"

She looked at me, at Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. And then she looked at Artemis

"Yes" she said

"What?" we yelled

"I'm sorry guys" she replied "But I want this."

"Nudge please-" I said

"Max let me please I want this and you need to learn to let go she said."" looking at me

I looked at her. She's right do need to learn to let go. I sighed and nodded.

She turned back to Artemis "What do I have to do?" she asked

"Say this," Thalia told her, " 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.' "

"I…I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,"

" 'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.' "

Nudge repeated the lines.. "That's it?"

Thalia nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts your pledge, the it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said

The flames from the campfire brightened, casting a silver glow over the clearing. Nudge didn't look any different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel…stronger."

"Welcome sister," Thalia said.

'"Welcome sister!" yelled the other girls

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said "It is now your life."

I couldn't speak. I felt like a trespasser. And a complete failure. I feel like I felt Nudge and that's why she decided to join them.

Nudge looked back at us :I'm sorry Max, guys" she said sincerely "But I really want this, Forgive me"

I nodded "I forgive you" I said holding out my arms. She jumped into my arms and gave me one final hug "We'll miss you." I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Then she said goodbye to Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.

She then went and stood next to Thalia.

"Good bye Nudge" I whispered

"Bye Max! good bye guys!" she said waving at us.

"Come one guys lets go." I said as I turned away and took a running start. I heard everyone else say good bye to Nudge one more time and then follow me.

I jumped and unfurled my wings and flew into the night sky. I heard everyone else do the same. I looked back and waved one last time at Nudge before I flew out of seeing distance,

Fang quickly caught up to me. "Hey" he said flying underneath me

"Hey" I responded

"You ok?" he asked me

"Yeah it's just…I'll miss her" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek

"Hey Max it's ok we'll all miss her, but everything is going to be ok." he said wiping away my tear and reaching up to give ma a kiss.

I looked at him "Promise?"

"Promise" he said and when he said that I knew everything would be better even though Nudge was now gone.

I leaned down and crushed our lips together in a passionate kiss we continued flying like this and I knew everything would just get better.

****

**A/N**

**OMG! Done I'm finally done! This took soooo long sorry if it cam out crappy and rushed at the end but I just wanted to finish this. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and since I finished this on New Year Eve I want to wish you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR! REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**ExpertArcher**


End file.
